jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
The Lost World: Jurassic Park (arcade game)
The Lost World: Jurassic Park is the name of a light gun High Quality 3D Graphic arcade game from Sega, based on the film. It was released in 1997, and uses the same cabinet and wiring as the original House of the Dead. It was the follow up to Sega's 1994 rail shooter based on Jurassic Park, itself named Jurassic Park. A third video game based on Jurassic Park III would be made by Konami in 2001. It was regarded by many to be one of the best light gun games ever made. Story You play as two hunters on Site B. You have to find Ian and Sarah, who are the only ones who can get you off the island. You must fight your way through the many dangerous dinosaurs that inhabit the island. You are helped by other hunters at some points in the game. Once you find Ian and Sarah, you must help them get an injured baby Tyrannosaurus rex to their trailer to be looked after, and defeat its very angry parents. List of Dinosaurs encountered *''Velociraptor'' (Male and Female) *''Dilophosaurus'' (Male) *''Compsognathus'' (Male) *''Pteranodon/''Geosternbergia (Male) *''Triceratops'' (The player can rescue it in Chapter 1) (Female) *''Stegosaurus'' (Female) *''Mamenchisaurus'' (Male and Female) *''Pachycephalosaurus'' (Female) *''Parasaurolophus'' (Male) *''Edmontosaurus'' (Male) *''Gallimimus'' (Female) *''Deinosuchus'' (Male and Female) *''Carnotaurus'' (Male) *''Tyrannosaurus rex'' (Male and Female) Stage 1 dinosaurs Site B Farm *''Velociraptor'' (Male and Female) *''Dilophosaurus'' (Male) *''Triceratops'' (Female) *''Pteranodon'' Site B Forest * Compsognathus (Male) * Stegosaurus (Female) * Velociraptor (Male and Female) * Tyrannosaurus rex - Boss: (Female) Stage 2 dinosaurs Site B Scrub * Mamenchisaurus (Male and Female) * Velociraptor (Male and Female) * Pachycephalosaurus (Female) * Edmontosaurus (Male) * Gallimimus (Female) * Parasaurolophus (Male) Site B Lake * Velociraptor (Male) * Deinosuchus - Bosses: (Male 1st & Female 2nd) Stage 3 dinosaurs Site B Laboratory * Velociraptor (Male and Female) * Compsognathus (Male) Stage 4 dinosaurs Site B Crossing Area * Velociraptor (Male and Female) * Pteranodon/''Geosternbergia'' (Male) Site B Dome * Carnotaurus - Boss: (Male) * Velociraptor (Male and Female) Stage 5 dinosaurs Site B Trailer * Compsognathus (Male) * Velociraptor (Male) * Tyrannosaurus rex (Male and Female) Site B Village * Tyrannosaurus rex - final Bosses: (Female 1st & Male 2nd) Reception As mentioned earlier in this article, the game was widely regarded as one of the best light gun games ever made and received favorable views in its vast majority. Some players and reviewers however, have criticized the game for its poor story, voice acting, and music composition. Trivia * The player characters resemble Alan Grant and Ellie Sattler. * The game was originally going to be ported to Dreamcast, but this never happened, presumably due to legal issues. * Listed in the game's special thanks is DreamWorks Interactive, the company that makes most of The Lost World: Jurassic Park-based/tie-in video games. * When the last T. rex boss (the male one in Stage 5) starts his last attack at the player, he will fall automatically once he reaches the player, even if he/she didn't shoot the circle. * The appearance and personality of Ian and Sarah are almost nothing like that of their movie counterparts. In fact, the only resemblance at all to their characters is their voice. * The hunter and his NPCs that players have to save from Compsognathus and raptors coincidentally resembles the later in-game character Yoder. * In Stage 5, the male T. rex will eat a hunter to replenish its health. This does not occur if the Boss Action is set to mild, which can be set at the test menu. * If the Boss Action is set to Normal, the Deinosuchus will have extra attacks; such as a tail whip, a jump attack, and will stare at the player just under the surface before attacking the player. These attacks are not used under the mild setting. * The weapons both the player characters and hunter NPCs wield are Heckler & Koch sniper rifles. * When inserting a coin to start gameplay, the instructions say that the weapon the player is using is a tranquilizer gun. * The Carnotaurus in Stage 4 has the same camouflage abilities that the Carnotaurus from the novel has. * If you listen closely, the Pacycephalosaurus and the Deinosuchus have T. rex's roar. * In 1998, the game received an updated Special Edition that was available in Sega amusement parks such as GameWorks and Joypolis. It featured a story that is more accurate to the film; the last level of the original version is now the first level, and the boss battle against the Carnotaurus is replaced with a new one where the player must stop the male T. rex in San Diego. Gallery OSSM 27 - 062.jpg|Scanned Interview with the game's Director (Page #1) OSSM 27 - 063.jpg|Scanned Interview with the game's Director (Page #2) OSSM 27 - 064.jpg|Scanned Interview with the game's Director (Page #3) OSSM 27 - 065.jpg|Scanned Interview with the game's Director (Page #4) OSSM 27 - 092.jpg|Scanned game guide (Page #1) OSSM 27 - 094.jpg|Scanned game guide (Page #2) OSSM 27 - 095.jpg|Scanned game guide (Page #3) OSSM 28 - 092.jpg|Scanned game guide (Page #4) OSSM 28 - 093.jpg|Scanned game guide (Page #5) OSSM 28 - 094.jpg|Scanned game guide (Page #6) OSSM 28 - 095.jpg|Scanned game guide (Page #7) TLWcredits1.jpg|End Credits Background #1 TLWcredits2.jpg|End Credits Background #2 TLWcredits3.jpg|End Credits Background #3 TLWcredits4.jpg|End Credits Background #4 TLWcredits5.jpg|End Credits Background #5 TLWcredits6.jpg|End Credits Background #6 TLWcredits7.jpg|End Credits Background #7 __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Video Games Category:The Lost World: Jurassic Park